


Fa Mulan & The Saga of the Great Stone Dragon

by 22KeyPHOENIX



Category: Chinese Mythology, Disney - Fandom, Martial Arts - Fandom, Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Martial Arts, Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22KeyPHOENIX/pseuds/22KeyPHOENIX
Summary: In a world where martial art spirits are real, Fa Mulan betrays all that she’s known to take her fathers place in the fight against the Huns.Shan Yu, empowered by dark corrupted magic has broke through the Great Wall for a quest of revenge. Kill the Jade Emperor. The scum who killed his father.A small fire dragon spirit from her ancestral line comes to Mulan in her time of need, Mushu. Fusing energies and overpowering her balance with Yang energy.Fused together they are Fa "Ping" Long, a clueless but powerful practitioner— male in both body and spirit.Shan Yu threatens all of China, Using his corrupt magic to not only kill the emperor, but to corrupt the very spirit of the earth itself. Mulan must save all of China against all odds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fa Mulan & The Saga of the Great Stone Dragon

  
The Great Wall of China has stood for 10 years, and would continue for 100 more. Built in a week and a day by the almighty Jade Emperor, it split the lands, meandering up and down mountains, through deserts, valleys, and rivers. As much of a knife through the landscape as a part of it. As if it has always existed with its protective magic barrier, and yet alien much the same.

  
“The work of a Dragon” they called it.

Hu Yung himself was a boy when he saw the enraged spirit ripping the lands asunder. Through the valley a glowing blade split the land. As violent and focused as an executioners Ax to a traitors exposed neck. A malevolent storm of fire and light, a typhoon of force so strong trees and boulders were thrown high into the air as the Dragon charged coiling through any and all obstacles in the way.

With the light of of a forest fire raging out of controll, wrapped in raw tendrils of spiritual energy enraged and focused with a nigh unseen fury, the wall was built before his eyes. Trees ripped from their roots turned to planks in midair, boulders which stood centuries— so large a team of Ox would have been unable to shift them transformed to great stone blocks bigger than a wagon.

In seconds before his disbelieving eyes an Great Wall grew from the ground, tying into the lay-lands of the earth, thrumming with raw energy.

The war was over. Hu Yung shed silent tears. Yet his father was dead.

  
It was only later when the news came from returning soldiers, battle scared and wounded did Yung learn the truth. The Huns assaulted the northernmost front with dark practitioner magic, killing most battalions in mere moments more gruesome than the last.

  
Those who survived wished they didn’t. The village he lived in had less than half its families return. Some missing limbs, others covered in scars from summoned blasts of fire— with rot that needed to be amputated. With pain that would not go away. None would speak of the war, only looking away with darkness in their eyes, face wrinkling in a grimace as if they could still smell the smoke of torched bodies burning & metal clashing.

It was his uncle who finally told him drunkenly, “... they’ve corrupted the spirits...” he’d said with a cold look staring at the stump where his left leg used to be. Uncle spent most of his days drunk, trying to forget the war. Failing. 

  
The leader of the Huns killed the emperor’s wife, rumors said. Infiltrating the capital with dark spiritual martial arts that overwhelmed the protective detail. Stabbing the empress to death with a curved cursed sword. Escaping the palace, but only momentarily, at the Emperors discovery of his crimes resulted in personal retribution. 

Being torn limb from limb when the Jade Emperor discovered the scene.

Spiritual practitioners could learn to utilize the ancestral animal spirit within them through years of training. From empowering the physical body to spiritual attacks. Only the highest levels could embody a spiritual shroud in the material world- becoming their animal spirit and utilizing its staggering spiritual powers. 

Monks would meditate for a lifetime, just for a chance get close before beginning the reincarnation cycle anew. The rage of having the Empress bleed out dying in his arms, as the corrupted curse wound blistered and killed her— empowered faster by healing magic, the Jade emperor snapped. 

In the moment of sheer loss & rage the Jade Emperor enveloped himself in a shroud of spiritual energy, breaking past all mental barriers for revenge.

A dragons revenge is swift and brutal.

Shear Khan was burnt from existence, the fires of a dragon burning his corrupt soul never to return to the Wheel of Samsara. The sword was gone. Never to be found.

The Emperor’s feat saved the country, but the resulting strain aged him externally, from a Man of his late twenties, to the appearance of an ancient old man. Brown hair and short trimmed beard turned to long white hair, and a chest long mane. The first in his line in several centuries to unleash such gifts, it fame with a price.

While the Emperor would life for centuries now, his youthful appearance was no more. . .

* * *

  
Hu Yung patrolled the northern section of the Great Wall. It was a dark night. Silent but for the howling wind.

Traversing through the mountain side, the occasional Huns attempted to pierce the walls. A war, now since turned to border control kept the army in need. Over the years less and less Mongolian Hordes tried, the numbers getting smaller with every season.

It’s magic protected the walls. Tied into the lay lines of the earth- it grew strengthened, physical attacks by even the most beserk of Mongolians would repair before their eyes— if they even scratched the surface in the first place.

“Still, we must patrol the walls” Hu Yung said to himself. Grappling hooks were repelled, the very stone itself throwing hooks off, but a presence to note movement, see to repairs, and keep China safe was crucial.

Hu Yung would not forgive himself if even one Hun breached the walls. The potential damage of seeing another child left an orphan too much to bear. . . 

" I'm to be a father soon” Hu Yung muttered, shifting his feet from the cold. The steps echoing over the stone blocks, the birds chirping somewhere in the forest. 

Head turning and brow furrowing Hu Yung broke walking formation to peer into the dark forest. Birds at this time of night? Something was odd.

Stepping closer to the barrier he gazed at the murky trees. A cloudy night with no moon. Visibility was illustrated by small pockets of scattered light from the torches dotting the wall by the signal fires.

  
Gnarled trees, wizened branches and waving leaves in the wind. A flash of light! His heartbeat quickened, but no it was the turning eyes of an owl far ahead.

His breathing quickened from adrenaline, legs tense- toes curled. Something seemed wrong.

  
A moment passed. Pregnant with tension. And then another. 

Exhaling slowly, adjusting the helmet Hu Yung turned and resumed patrol. Only to have a falcon screech behind him knocking the helmet off.

Hu Yung stared at the falcon as it screeched flying to the next guard tower, perching on a spearhead. It’s eyes yellow in the night. Falcons aren’t nocturnal, what was this?

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, the falcon screeched. No, not screeched—called. The wind whistled as a grappling hook jumped off the wall like fish from a lake, latching onto the wall.

And then a sheer cloud as dozens of hooks sprouted.

“We’re under attack!!” Hu Yung shouted blood pumping in his ears running to the guard tower. “ Light the signal!!”

The door opened up, relief at hearing the guard he was stationed with fell as two large Mongolian briefs stepped out with their curved Sabers. His eyes darted to them and the wooden ladder beside the door.

Either run away and try to survive, or try to light the flames and die.

Hu Yung sprinted to the ladder, climbing as fast as his fingers could grip. The rough wood- made from branches picked up in the forest and bound by rope— chewed at his fingers scraping skin away.

The ladder shifted. A swing of the curved saber chopped into the ladder. Yung would either fall to his death, or to the wall to be chopped alive. Mustering all his energy into his legs Hu Yung jumped as the ladder fell away behind him, fingers just barely grabbing the rough stone wall. 

The brute bellow swung his blade, aiming and Yung’s legs. Without a moment to take a breath & muscles screaming from exertion, he pulled his legs up and felt the wind blow from the passing blade.

Etiolated, yet still needing to move Hu Yung grabbed the torch hanging on the wall as a figure poked its head up off the Walls Tower.

A hooded figure, a great bear of a man climbed up the side of the tower. With no grappling hook his taloned fingers must have pulled him up. Had he climbed the entire way to the wall?

Glowing yellow eyes set in black peered at Hu Yung like those of an alpha predator and the Powell of a sword stood up over shoulder. A deep predatory growl rumbled in his chest. Dark corrupted energy leaked from his frame. 

A demon. He must be. A falcon — the same one—skreeched flying by to perch on the fur covered shoulder.

Hu Yung threw the torch, handle in all into the signal bowl. The oil caught aflame with a loud wooosh of ignition. The sudden heat blew back his hair and caused the monster to shift his eyes to the brightness. 

“There,” Hu Yung said, expecting instant death, “Now all of China knows you’re here.” 

Now all of China can prepare.

  
The demon looked at Yung and smiled a mouth full of fangs. His dark eyes lit with mirth. Without breaking eye contact with one hand the demon reached for the speared flag and shattered the thick pole single handed.

Cold chills slid down Hu Yung’s neck. Despite the heat of the fire, goosebumps raised on his skin racing from his suddenly too empty hands to chilly exposed neck. Grasping his hands open and closed searching for a weapon that wasn’t there.

Hoisting the flag over the fire it caught alight. The sigil of the Jade emperor burned before Yung’s eyes, flame burning the silk in sections like dry leaves on an autumn night.

“Perfect.” The demon said grinning wider with unrestrained glee. Without any hesitation he thrusted forward.

The last sights of Hu Yung’s life, as the spear ripped through his heart and blood filled his lungs were of the sword on the demons back.

The cursed sword of Shear Khan.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue at the moment. I’ve got another fic I’m more focused on at the moment on SpaceBattles but this plot bunny wouldn’t leave my head.
> 
> Planning this into a 3 book series at some point, you know, when can get to it


End file.
